


Long Overdue

by LytynUponCerellia



Series: Goodbye, Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LytynUponCerellia/pseuds/LytynUponCerellia
Summary: Arthur was back. He was really, truly back. And Merlin was right where he would have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Merlin/Arthur reunion, because God knows they deserve one.  
> Hope you like it!  
> -M

Arthur was back.

Arthur was really, truly, undeniably, back.

Merlin still couldn’t believe it.

It had seemed as though it had only been yesterday when the Once and Future King had emerged from the lake, dripping wet, his fair hair drenched and water running in rivulets down his armor. His eyes were as bright blue as they had been in life before, and his stance was only too familiar; regal and confident.

He looked absolutely magnificent.

* * *

 

Merlin had been caught unexpected. He had sensed the unusual power from the lake beforehand, had felt the strangely familiar tingle of magic run through his entire body, like an electric shock. He just didn’t realize it meant precisely what he had been hoping for for over a thousand years.

A thousand, long, endless years. It was strange, though, not aging. Not really. Sometimes he made use of the aging spell because when he looked at his reflection, it really felt as though he was looking at the version of himself as he truly was: old, weary, experienced. Having seen more things than many had ever had or ever would in the world.

He had seen so much. Lived through so many different eras, different civilizations. He had seen people come, people go. He had defended people who couldn’t defend themselves. Witnessed unimaginable horrors, the cruelty of people. But he had also seen the true merit of those that really mattered, people standing up for their rights and what they believed in.

Merlin had been witness to more than he could ever hope to describe. The wonders. The fears. The hope.

And yet, it could take a thousand, no, a million more years, but he would never forget Arthur.

He knew he would return someday.

* * *

 

He held onto that hope as if it was a flame in his chest, leading him towards the future. He would meet his dearest friend again one day. The person he loved most in the world, no matter how long it took, or how many eras passed. He would wait even after the stars went out and the moon ceased to appear in the sky if that was what it took.

He wasn’t proud of it, but he had given into despair sometimes. The 70’s, for example, were a blur of drugs and protests, and he had been prominent in the former. Life was too long. Arthur was lost. And all he had wanted to do was to lose himself in the blurry haze of simulated obliviousness.

And so he had, for the most part.

But he still couldn’t bring himself to forget Arthur.

* * *

 

Merlin was old now, older than he had felt for a long while. Technology was so advanced now, yet its concepts were still slightly strange to him (and that was saying something considering how he had been there to witness when the very first telephone was created).

He waited. And then one night, something miraculous happened.

Arthur had appeared.

* * *

 

Merlin had sprinted as fast as his legs would allow to the lake when he had sensed the magic. He could see ripples along the water’s surface, eerie and oddly beautiful in its silence. It was quiet. The only sound was his own ragged breathing from having gotten a slight cramp from running so fast. He chuckled. Arthur would have shaken his head in exasperation at his lack of physical prowess. _“Do you have any natural talents, Merlin?”_

No change. He held his breath, waiting for something to happen. Still, nothing did. He waited a moment more, but the lake ceased to yield anything out of the ordinary.

He straightened, releasing a long sigh. He felt the traces of tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He had been foolish for getting so worked up over a little hint of magic.

So naive.

You would have thought he’d have learned by now.

Merlin scrubbed at his eyes furiously before turning to walk away.

But then, he heard something behind him...a sort of quiet splash. He spun around, half-hoping that it wasn’t some horrible sort of tentacled water monster ready to drag him to his doom.

It was not. It was something that took his breath away.

A head rose slowly out of the lake, all golden hair and fair skin, then blue eyes, dark, rich blue. Polished silver armor, sturdy chainmail.

Merlin stood, gaping, as the figure fully emerged from the water’s depths.

It couldn’t be. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be.

He was dreaming. It was a stupid, hopeful dream. Any second now he would wake up. He pinched himself hard in the arm, squeezing his eyes shut.

He reopened them. Nope, the ghostly figure was still there.

Could it really be that this was...real?

Arthur stood before him, tall and proud, bold and poised.

He was...beautiful. There was simply no other word for him that could come to his shocked mind.

Just...beautiful.

Arthur blinked, then shifted, placing one hand on his hip.

“So, _Mer_ lin.” He said, in a dismissive tone so familiar it made Merlin want to laugh and cry at the same time. “Is it really you?”

Merlin stared at him. Arthur stared right back.

It took all of about five seconds before Merlin recovered enough and flung himself forwards, promptly knocking him over with a splash.

_Arthur. Arthur. Arthur._

He clung onto him like a lifeline, squeezing him through that tough metal and cloth, not caring at all about how they were both now soaking wet.

It didn’t matter. None of it did. He was Arthur, and he was _here_.

Arthur rubbed his back, holding Merlin just as tightly. Neither of them seemed to want to be the first to pull away.

“Hey, Merlin,” Arthur whispered into his hair. “I…”

He was at a loss for words. Merlin only realized he was crying when Arthur pulled back slightly, and brushed his face with one hand.

“Hey. Come on, now. Don’t go drowning in your own tears.”

Merlin laughed, but it came out more like a choked sob. He buried his face in the curve of Arthur’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled out in a rush. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Arthur-”

“No.” Arthur cut him off, stroking his back. “No, Merlin. You did the best you could. We both did. You are not to blame.”

He pulled Merlin back so he could look him in the face. His eyes held nothing but earnest in them. “Thank you.”

Merlin sobbed again, and tried his best to smile through it. Arthur grinned, even though he had tears in his eyes as well. “That’s better.”

“I waited for you, Arthur.” Merlin told him slowly. “I waited all this time for you.”

“I know.” Arthur assured him. “I know, and I know now what you did for Camelot. For me. I know it all now.” He pulled Merlin forwards, so that their foreheads touched.

“And I can’t express how grateful I am.”

Merlin threw his arms around his neck again, and Arthur drew him closer than ever, until their lips touched. They stayed like that for the longest time, unmoving, lost in time and love and hope. Arthur was warm, like he had been in his previous life. He felt like sunshine and heat, and courage, and magic.

When they finally broke apart, Merlin rested his forehead on Arthur’s. “You know,” He whispered. “That was long overdue.”

Arthur merely laughed, and it wasn’t long before Merlin had joined in. They both shook with laughter, sitting in the shallows of the midnight lake.

Merlin may not have known such peace since Arthur had died, but now was as good a time as any. In fact, it was the most peaceful he had ever felt in a thousand years.

Ah, those thousand years of waiting. They very nearly felt like a distant memory now. They almost didn't seem to matter now that he had regained his King.

They had been painful, yes, so painful. Not always, but sometimes they were unbearable.

But now that he had his King back, now that he had Arthur _back,_ he knew now, without the wildest doubt.

They were worth _every damn second_.

He brushed a stray strand of wet hair behind Arthur's ear, as the King leaned in for another sweet kiss.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed into it, feeling such happiness.

When they finally broke apart, he stood, hoisting Arthur up with him too.

“Come on.” He took Arthur by the hand, and began to lead him out of the water.

“Where are we going?” Arthur tilted his head, curiosity reflected in his bright eyes.

Merlin turned back to him and grinned, his smile breaking out from ear to ear.

“Home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments and reviews below! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> -M


End file.
